Final Destiny
by Healing Spirit
Summary: Yami’s friends had all been sent 2000 years into the past and to make matters worse, Tea has been appointed a ‘summoner’! Now they have to guard her on her voyage to defeat the ultimate evil. But, in order to do so, they must make an immense sacrifi
1. Default Chapter

I've wanted to do a FinalFantasyX/Yugioh crossover for a very long time but never got an idea on how to start it. So, here it is! Review please! The Attack 

            Lights flashed and music busted out of the loudspeakers as tons of people crowded outside the stadium, waiting for the big dueling event to begin. Meanwhile, 4 close friends rushed into a cab and asked for the driver to go to "Pegasus's Annual Tournament." The tournament was so famous that the driver just nodded his head and drove through the busy city streets full of cars and people crowding the sidewalks running toward the tournament.

"Hey Yuge! You think we're going to make it?" Joey asked. The tricolor hair boy looked at his blond friend. 

"I'm sure that we're not late Joey! Relax!" he reassured him. 

"I guess. But Yuge, this is an important tournament, Pegasus only holds it once every 7 years!" Joey protested.

"Don't worry! Yugi's the best! He can take out anyone!" Tristen shouted.

The driver shot a glance at him and he quieted down, mumbling 'jerk.'

Tea shook her head playfully at the boys' stupidity. But then she looked down nervously. She had heard on the news that there were unusual patterns of wave currents and wind patterns coming from the east. The weathermen had advised everyone to stay off the streets. Meaningless to say, nobody listened.

"Tea?" a timid voice broke her train of thought.

She looked up and into the large eyes of her innocent childhood friend.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you okay? You seem a little-"

"Hey Tea, are you still worried about dem reports, I told ya, don't worry! You got Joey here to protect ya!" Joey boasted proudly.

Tea sweatdropped. "That's what I'm afraid of," she mumbled.

Yugi was about to say something when the cab came to a screeching stop and everyone jolted forward. "Ow!" Tristen complained.

"Sorry," the driver mumbled and then held out his hand. "That'll be $9.60."

Joey looked at him in disbelief. "You almost broke our noses! You think that we'll pay then?!?!" The driver seemed mad but before he said anything, Tea reached into her pocketbook and gave him 10-dollar bill. 

"Keep the change," she said as they all ran for the entrance to the tournament. 

~ * ~

The crowd was going wild as the music started playing. Everyone gasped as a huge gust of wind blew from the center of the arena. They stared in amazement as the floor started to unlock and a blinding light shot through the stadium from the center of the arena. As it opened up, a crystal field with lights on either side rose up and stairs formed on both sides. When Yami entered the field, the crowd cheered even louder. Tea, Tristen and Joey were all yelling and screaming their heads off for him. Then, his opponent entered the field.

Meanwhile…

A mysterious figure stood on top of a rooftop and watched as a gigantic tsunami started making its way down the city…

*~*

"I summon Battle Warrior!" Yami exclaimed and a gigantic Battle Warrior was summoned onto the crystal field. The crowd cheered when he attacked his opponent's Celtic guardian with it….

*~*

The figure walked down the streets as people ran frantically away from the tsunami making its way ever so slowly toward the city. Statues cracked and were lifted up by the wind. Buildings broke off piece by piece and trees were uprooted…

*~*

Yami was in a giant jam as he had only a "Gamma the magnet warrior" on the field while his opponent had 4. He was about the draw his final card when everyone looked up as the tsunami hit the stadium, flooding and destroying everything in sight. Laser fireballs shot out of the tsunami and hit many people and destroyed many buildings. The giant wave crashed onto the stadium and everyone was sweep up on their feet and the stones and seats were all lifted up and shattered to a million pieces. 

Yami fell of the arena and grabbed on a stone, hanging 50 feet in the air. He grunted as he tried to pull himself up but instead, lost his grip and fell to his doom…

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Well? What do you think? Horrible right? Yeah I know. The romance will have little traces of it throughout most of the story. Then it will have a big climax and a great romantic scene! OH! And the pairings are, Yami/Tea (Duh!), Mai/Joey, Serenity/Kaiba and for Tristen, I'm not sure yet. Most likely Miho. 


	2. Scattered Thoughts

Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Oh! Just to clear some things up, I am going to make the story 'mostly' like FFX. But I am going to change it because it would be sort of boring if it goes by the same exact storyline as FFX, right? Anyway, on with the fic! 

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Yugioh, so don't sue me!

Scattered Thoughts 

            Yami woke up at the floor of the stadium and looked around. People were still screaming and running for their lives out of the stadium. He got up and grimaced. His arm hurt, a lot. But then he thought of something. 'My friends!' He stood up and ran like never before out of the stadium. But then, he stopped when he saw someone he knew.

"Kaiba!" he shouted as he ran toward an old rival.

Kaiba looked at him and turned. "Let's go."

"But," Yami protested.

"If you want to find your friends then follow me," He said and walked toward the streets.

Yami was so desperate to find his friends that he just followed Kaiba, hoping that his friends were still alive.

When they reached the streets, Yami stopped when he saw Kaiba stop and stare at something. He ran beside him and took big gasping breaths.

"Look," Kaiba said.

Yami raised an eyebrow and looked at what Kaiba was staring at.

He gasped when he saw a giant dragon floating in the sky, beating its mighty golden wings and roaring. 

"We called it Argo," Kaiba said. Yami looked at him for a sec and then back at 'Argo.' 

"Here, take this," Kaiba said as he handed Yami a beautiful fiery red sword.

Yami nodded thanks as several smaller dragons shot down from Argo's body and rammed in for and attack. Kaiba reached into his sword holder and pulled out a greenish sword. Together, they sliced through the mast army of dragons until they reached a large gap in the street. Below, the darkness seemed to stretch on forever.

"Go."

Yami looked at Kaiba and uncertainly but nodded. Then, he leaped over the gap, but slipped and grabbed onto the edge of the other side of the street. Meanwhile, Argo had turned into a giant black hole, sucking up broken rooftops, trees, buildings, etc.

Yami struggled as he shook and gripped the ledge tightly. "Kaiba!" he yelled as Kaiba stood on top of the street. 

"Kaiba!" But Kaiba didn't seem to listen.

He knelt down and looked Yami in the eye. 

"Listen, your friends are gone now. Argo claimed their lives. But, you can save them by going into the past and destroying Argo. Your friends are already there. You will find them along your journey."

Yami looked at him in disbelief. 'My friends are gone?' He felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness inside him and looked down at the darkness. Kaiba lifted him up by the collar and let the black hole suck him and Yami up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~ * ~

Yami woke up in a dark cave and stood upon the cold, icy floor. He took a few steps forward but slipped and fell on his butt.

"Ouch!" he groaned. He stood up and walked, slowly this time, to look for some firewood. "It's freezing," he said.

/Don't worry, we'll get out of here/

//How do you know for sure, Yugi//

/How do I know? I know because the others need us Yami! /

//You're right! Let's go look for them! //

Yami turned into Yugi and ran throughout the cave, shouting their names.

"Tea! Joey! Tristen!" he shouted. "Are you here?!" 

He stopped when he heard a low growl coming from behind him. He froze and then Yami took over.

He drew out his sword and prepared to fight…

But suddenly, a giant flash of light blinded him and then, something blew up and he fell, unconscious. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

            Yami slowly opened his eyes as he coughed up seawater. 

/Wait, seawater? /

//We must be in an ocean//

/Great! /

Yami looked into the distance and saw a large piece of land, with people playing some sort of card game. 

//Hey, look! Land! //

/All right! Wait, that person looks an awful lot like Joey! /

Yami squinted and gasped. //And that looks like Tristen! //

/I think we found them, come on! Let's go! /

Yugi took over and started to swim toward land. 

"Hey! Hey guys!" he shouted, overjoyed to see his friends.

Joey and Tristen looked up and both their eyes grew wide. "Yugi?"

They both ran over to the shore to pull Yugi out and hugged like long time brothers.

"Yugi! I can't believe you found us! We were sucked up by this black hole and ended up here!"

"Wow! That's the same thing that's happened to me! Where's-," he was interrupted by his stomach growling. He blushed a bright red. Joey and Tristen laughed.

"Hey, don't worry little man, this island has tons of food!" 

"By the way, what is this place?" Yugi asked.

"This is Besaid Island. And Tea's here too!"

Almost immediately, Yugi turned into Yami.

"Tea's here, where?!?!" 

"Whoa! Relax Yugi! Come on! This way troops!" he and Tristen both walked like soldiers in the direction of the forest.

When they reached the village, Joey and Tristen both stopped and turned to face Yami.

"Before we take you to her, you have to learn how to bow."

Yami looked confused.

"I know how to bow," he said.

"No, not that kind of bow, here, they have a different sort of bow." Then he and Joey both stepped one-foot back and made a circle with their hands (as if holding a ball) and bowed. 

"See? Now you try."

Yami did the same thing that they did, except a little different. 

"Okay, that's good, I guess," Joey scratched his head.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tristen ran ahead of them.

 They ran toward the temple in the middle of the village.

~ * ~

They went into the giant silver temple to see a large statue of a man in a robe holding a wand. A staircase was leading up to something on its side. The room was lined with statues of other people and they were all holding wands. Standing next to one, was Mai! Joey and Tristen walked up to her and asked her something. She nodded her head and pointed to the door on top of the staircase.

Yami walked up to them. "Well?" he asked.

Tristen shook his head. 

"We have to wait here," he said.

"What is Mai doing here?" Yami asked.

"She got transported here too," Joey replied.

So they all just stood there, waiting for Tea to come out of the door. Finally, the door creaked open and an intense light shot out from it. Everyone covered their eyes and groaned. When the light was gone, Yami looked into the doorway. Indeed there was Tea, wearing a long blue dress that reached her ankles and a white long sleeve shirt that wrapped around her neck, leaving her shoulders bare. Around her waist wrapped a yellow ribbon and a bow was tied on the back.

She walked slowly down the steps. Yami began to walk toward her for she looked wobbly. Mai gasped when she suddenly fell but Yami caught her just in time.

Tea opened her eyes and looked at her savior. "Yami?"

Yami smiled gently at her and held her as is she was a fragile little child.

She then stood up and reassured him that she would be fine.

"I did it, I've finally become a summoner!"

A light flashed from the puzzle and Yugi appeared. "A What?!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Well? Next chapter will be long too! I am sick so please forgive me if I make a mistake or something. My head hurts. Feels like someone's banging on it. Review!

                                                            ~ ShiningFriendshipII ^-^ Peace and Love!


End file.
